


All I Want For Christmas Is You

by heartsdesire456



Series: 25 Days of Fandom [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Insecurity, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 11:32:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2730902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsdesire456/pseuds/heartsdesire456
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mack realizes Fitz has been distracted and a little down lately. When he learns that Fitz is upset that nobody has bothered to celebrate Christmas this year, Mack gets an idea of how to cheer Fitz up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want For Christmas Is You

**Author's Note:**

> So this one is for Amber! She wanted FitzMack with sex under Christmas lights... it got away from me, lmao.

Mack handed Fitz another screw, but Fitz didn’t catch it and it rolled onto the table. Mack looked up and frowned, tapping his elbow. “Hey Turbo,” he said and Fitz jumped some.

“Huh? Oh, that.” He picked up the screw and put it in place, then held out his hand for Mack’s screwdriver. “Sorry,” he muttered softly.

Mack leaned forward some to look at his face. “Fitz? You okay?” he asked, noticing the dimness in his eyes. It was unlike anything Mack had seen in the past few weeks for sure. Lately, Fitz seemed pretty bright and happy. Mack liked to think maybe it was him, but he didn’t know for sure that Fitz wasn’t just happier in general without it relating to them.

There was a ‘them’, Mack was sure of that, but he still sometimes wasn’t sure if Fitz was as into it as he was. Fitz still didn’t like spending the night with him, for one thing. He’d only stayed the whole night once, and he seemed a little distant the next morning when they woke up. Mack loved it. He would be happy with Fitz staying every night, even nights that didn’t involve anything other than Fitz curling up against his side to sleep. 

Sometimes Mack worried he felt more for Fitz than Fitz did for him.

“I’m fine, why?” Fitz asked, knocking Mack from his reverie. 

Mack shrugged, looking him over. “You’re distracted. And you seem kinda down.” He rested his hand on Fitz’s forearm, stroking at his sweater-covered skin. “You know you can talk to me if something’s bothering you, Turbo.” He smiled playfully. “Need me to take somebody out?”

Fitz grinned, rolling his eyes. “You taking someone out, that’s hilarious.”

Mack winked. “Nah, I’ll bribe Bobbi to do it for me. But I’ll totally put a contract out on somebody if you need me to,” he joked.

Fitz’s smile grew sad. “It’s stupid,” he muttered, looking down at the screwdriver he was fiddling with. “It’s just… it’s stupid,” he dismissed.

Mack shook his head. “It’s not stupid if it’s bothering you.”

Fitz bit his lip, looking up at Mack. “I just kind of hate that this year there isn’t really a Christmas.” He shrugged. “Even last year on the Bus, Simmons and I decorated the lab and the whole team let May make eggnog – bad idea, by the way, it’s almost all alcohol – and Simmons and I called our mums.” He sighed, looking down. “This year Simmons didn’t even bother getting out our Christmas jumpers and I didn’t have the nerve to ask her to give me mine.” He gestured around his lab. “Not exactly ‘my’ lab to decorate.” He smiled sadly as he looked at Mack. “Not a single wreath or bauble this year. No Christmas really.”

“You know, I’m sure if you asked Simmons-“

“No,” Fitz said simply, shrugging it off. “It’s really juvenile, you know? It’s just another day of the year.” He gestured to the sonic device they were working on. “HYDRA doesn’t stop for a holiday,” he pointed out.

Mack let Fitz get back to working and helped him, but in his head, all he could keep thinking about was how long it would take to decorate the lab for Fitz. He’d go brave the crowds in the city this close to Christmas to find Christmas decorations if it meant making Fitz smile. He’d do just about anything to make Fitz smile.

…And then he got an idea.

~

Fitz wandered into the lounge, only to sigh as he looked around. “Where the hell is he?” he grumbled, turning to leave, only to be stopped by Hunter calling his name.

“Fitz, who’re you looking for?” he asked.

Fitz fiddled with his sleeves. “Mack. I haven’t seen him all day and that’s unusual,” he said, then tensed slightly. He and Mack hadn’t really talked about the whole ‘them’ thing around the others. He wasn’t sure if anybody had noticed anything or not, but he did know that it wasn’t something he and Mack were talking about with the others. Fitz kind of wanted to make sure everyone knew, and maybe stop some of the more open stares Mack got from some of the lab techs, but he knew that chances were, sooner or later, Mack would move on. 

It wasn’t that he didn’t think Mack liked him. He was sure he did. But Fitz also knew that he had a bit of an annoying personality. Simmons was used to him and she was about the same, so they had never had problems, but Fitz knew that he got to people after a while. Even Coulson got frustrated with him and that was _before_ he got hurt and things got all the more difficult. 

Fitz would love nothing more than to keep Mack, but he knew eventually Mack would be tired of him. He tried not to intrude on his free time too much, hoping that maybe less prolonged exposure to his brand of stuttering, bumbling awkwardness might make his time with Mack last longer. He just wasn’t used to not seeing Mack _all day_.

Hunter hummed. “I think he’s doing sensitive repairs on the Bus or something. He told everyone that they couldn’t come on there. I guess he didn’t want people interrupting him and disturbing him, so it must be important.”

Fitz smiled as he finally understood. “Yeah, Mack hates people getting underfoot. Whenever the techs start to bug me, he’ll just flat out kick them out of the lab so it’s just us. I don’t have it in me to tell them all to bugger off, but he has no problem with it.” He sighed. “Thanks, I’d have wandered all over the place looking for him otherwise.”

“No problem, mate,” Hunter said, turning back to the television. 

Fitz left to go back to work, figuring Mack would just come see him when he finished.

~

It was getting late when Fitz looked up from his work as he heard footsteps approaching and immediately found Mack walking towards him, hands behind his back. “Well there you are! Thought you’d got lost down in avionics or something,” he joked. Mack had a secretive smile on his lips as he walked around the table and stopped beside Fitz, arms still behind his back. Fitz raised an eyebrow. “What’ve you got?” 

Mack brought his arms from behind his back and in one swift move, he plopped a Santa hat on Fitz’s head. “Hats,” he said, then put the other one on. 

Fitz couldn’t help snickering at the ridiculous white fluff ball as it hit Mack in the eye and made him swear before pushing it over to the back. “What on earth?” he asked, straightening his own Santa hat. “What’s all this about?”

Mack slid his hand into Fitz’s, tugging gently until he slid off his stool and stood in front of Mack. “Come with me and I’ll show you,” he said in a soft, secretive tone.

“Alright,” Fitz said suspiciously, letting Mack lead him by the hand, Mack’s big, warm palm pressed against his. He followed as Mack led them to the main hangar, where the Bus was. He was even more curious about this turn of events when Mack led him _onto_ the Bus. “Mack, what’re we doing? I thought you were doing repairs all day on here? If you needed my help, you could just ask.”

“Just hang on, you’ll see in a minute,” Mack placated, leading Fitz up the spiral staircase over what used to be his and Simmons’s lab and now was Mack’s workspace. Fitz followed patiently, even though he was curious, as Mack led him through to the lounge, standing in front of him purposefully as he turned back to look down at him, blocking Fitz’s sight around him. “Okay, so, don’t tell the others I wasn’t doing work in here, okay?” he said, then stepped aside, letting Fitz walk past him and take in the sight before him.

And it was a sight alright. 

The lounge was decorated for Christmas. From the garland and white fairy lights wound around the banister leading up to the top of the plane, to the holiday colored candles in the center of the tables and on the side tables, to the ribbons and lights lining the backs of the sofas and draping along the ceiling on the walls, to the small _Christmas tree_ stood in the open floor space with a monitor screen displaying a fake fire propped along the wall next to it. The space near the tree and fireplace had a green and red blanket spread out with what appeared to be cookies and hot chocolate sitting waiting on them. Even the _windows_ were decorated with something on the outside to make it look like they were frosted over from cold.

“Mack…” he breathed, looking around in wonder. He looked up at Mack, who smiled bashfully, shrugging as he shoved his hands in his pockets. “Why did-“

“You said you hated not having Christmas,” Mack answered readily. “You’ve been sad about it. Maybe not too bad, but you still weren’t happy.” He looked around with a little smile that looked much bigger when Fitz saw the dim light of only fairy lights and candles reflected back in Mack’s warm eyes. “I just wanted to give you Christmas. It may not be as good as the real thing with your friends like last year, but I-“

“Mack, this is incredible,” Fitz said, voice tight as a lump squeezed its way into his throat. He stepped closer to Mack, looking at Mack’s hard work as he leaned into Mack’s side. “ _Mack_ ,” he breathed, turning to look up at him. Mack looked at him with a hesitant look of pride, like he thought he’d did good but wasn’t totally sure, and Fitz couldn’t help laugh. “Mack this is the most amazing thing anyone has _ever_ done for me. You must’ve worked so hard.” 

Mack’s shoulders relaxed some, and he looked relieved, but he shrugged like it was nothing. Fitz could tell it was more than ‘nothing’ to Mack as Mack slid his hands to Fitz’s waist and looked down at him with such open, clear affection in his eyes that Fitz felt warm all over. “A day’s work is nothing, really.” He squeezed Fitz’s sides affectionately. “I’d do way more than this to get you to smile at me like you are now, Turbo.”

Fitz’s breath caught in his throat and his chest seized momentarily at the _sincerity_ in Mack’s eyes and in his voice. “You mean that,” Fitz all but whispered, staring up at Mack in wonder. Fitz raised a shaking hand and curled it around Mack’s jaw, tenderly stroking at his cheek. “You did all of this just to make me happy,” he realized.

Mack smiled and nodded. “All I ever want to make you is happy, Fitz.”

The way he said it, the simplicity of the statement and the tone in which he said it, was enough to make the weight of those words resonate more deeply in Fitz than any he’d ever heard before. Fitz didn’t even care that his eyes were burning as he let out a shaky breath and finally allowed a happy smile to sneak onto his face. “You _want_ me,” Fitz realized, voice shaky with emotions. “You aren’t- you’re not just putting up with me until you get tired. You- you really do care about me.”

Mack nodded, eyes showing a hint of sadness behind his smile. “Of course I do, Turbo.” He leaned in and brushed his lips against Fitz’s forehead. “I always want you. There isn’t a minute of the day I don’t want you.” He pulled back some, giving him a guilty glance. “I actually wasn’t sure you were as serious about me and I was about you. I was going out on a limb that you’d like all this, not think I was being too-“

“You’re never ‘too’ anything for me,” Fitz choked out, beaming as he took Mack’s face in his hands. There were tears in his eyes but he didn’t care. “Mack, I was scared if I came on as strong as I know I can, you’d get tired of me faster. I’m annoying. I know I am. I didn’t want you to get sick of me too fast because I- I wanted to keep you longer than I would if I got on your nerves by being underfoot all the time.” 

Mack shook his head, curling his arms more firmly around Fitz’s waist. “Fitz, you could never wear out your welcome. Not with me.” He leaned in and kissed him tenderly. “I want you for as long as you’ll let me keep you, Fitz. You’re the most incredible person I’ve ever met. I mean, I’ve got a really lucky track record with dating, but man, Fitz, nobody had ever held a candle to you.”

Fitz let out a soft, wet chuckle and tightened his arms around Mack’s neck. “I love you, Mack. God, if I wasn’t sure before, I am now,” he said, pulling hack some to look around. “This is just- I cannot believe this is all for me.” He waved a hand around the room. “You did all this. Just to brighten my day.”

Mack grinned. “Told you, Turbo. I’d do way more than just this to make you happy.” He pecked Fitz’s lips, lingering for a couple more, before pulling back. “Come on, the hot chocolate won’t be all that hot if you don’t get your cute butt over there,” he said and Fitz beamed as he caught Mack’s hand and dragged him to the blanket in front of the ‘fireplace’ and little Christmas tree, set up for a Christmas cookie picnic.

When Fitz sat down, curling his legs under himself, and happily picked up a cookie to bite the reindeer antler off of, he didn’t even notice how Mack could barely manage to eat a cookie of his own as he sat across from him, legs stretched out between the ‘fire’ and the tree, just because of how busy he was staring contentedly at Fitz as he immediately started up a story about his mother’s Christmas cookies and the great failure the year he tried to make them on his own. 

Fitz lost track of how much time he’d spent rambling on about cookies until he looked up and realized Mack was just lounging on one elbow and watching his every move as he spoke. Fitz ducked his head sheepishly. “Sorry. See what I mean? I get to rambling and forget to stop. People get annoyed with me even if they don’t mean to. They just can’t help it.”

Mack shook his head, a slow smile spreading across his face. “I don’t see what you mean, because I don’t know how the hell anybody can ever get tired of you just being _you_.” He looked at him for a moment before speaking again. “I could spend forever just watching and listening to you talk about everything that crosses your mind. If I had fifty years of just this, just sitting here while you tell a story, I’d still never get tired of it.”

Fitz felt a warmth spreading through his core even though the blush spreading from his ears was a bit related as well. He moved the now-empty plate and cups aside and slide closer, leaning back against the side of the couch that their blanket abutted. Even lounging on one elbow, Mack could lean his head on Fitz’s shoulder while Fitz drew his knees up some, both of them facing the tree and ‘fire’ as they leaned together. Fitz could see their reflection in the glass above the ‘fire’ and even in a dim reflection, Mack looked much more attractive than Fitz. “You are the most gorgeous man I’ve ever met.” He leaned his head back against the couch as he spoke. “How the hell could you think I didn’t care about you as much as you did me?”

Mack shrugged, shifting to look at Fitz’s face. “A lot of people have found me attractive. That has nothing to do with finding out if you feel as strongly as I do about more than sex.”

Fitz gave him a curious frown. “I thought you said your exes were all great.”

Mack nodded. “They were pretty great. It’s not their fault I come on too strong when I meet someone I want to be with. I don’t want to just sleep with somebody, I want to be with them in every way. And there’s nothing wrong with other people not wanting to jump in with both feet the way I tend to, so it’s not their fault.” He smiled sadly. “You didn’t want to sleep beside me, so I assumed I was coming on too strong again. I kept waiting for you to want to stay, because this time I didn’t want to scare you off. You’re the most amazing of all the people I’ve ever been with. I never thought it was possible to meet someone that could catch me as fast as you did. Even when we were just friends, I remember thinking to myself that I would be happy to spend the rest of my life in the lab or the garage just watching you work and listening to you talk about work. I didn’t need anything more from you than just permission to exist in the same space as you.” He leaned in and pressed a kiss to Fitz’s cheek, then his jaw. “I love you more deeply than I ever knew I could, Fitz.” 

Fitz shivered slightly when Mack’s lips slid down his throat, but his words moved Fitz more than his mouth did. “You know how to say the exact thing to make me feel like I’ll burst from happiness, Mack.” He shook his head some. “How could anybody ever react badly to you like this?”

Mack shrugged, teasing kisses still sliding down Fitz’s throat. “Dunno, but they did.”

Fitz huffed. “Well, fuck those lunatics. Their loss the way I see it.”

Mack chuckled against his skin. “I’d rather fuck you,” he murmured and Fitz groaned, making a face.

“Oh that joke was _so_ bad.”

“What?” Mack cried in mock contempt.

“It was so terrible I almost understood where you went wrong in the past for a moment there,” he accused and Mack harrumphed.

“Is that a no then?” he asked, lips, teeth, and tongue all doing very distractive things to Fitz’s neck.

Fitz scoffed. “Yeah right, I said terrible joke, not a terrible idea.” He turned and caught Mack’s lips in a short kiss. “Sounds like an excellent idea to me.”

Mack chuckled low in his throat as he sat up straight, catching Fitz’s lips again. “Good.” Fitz shifted up onto his knees to face Mack. Mack curled a hand around Fitz’s hip, pressing against him as the intent behind their touches and kisses changed. Fitz’s hands slid to the front of Mack’s shirt, and Mack broke the kiss so that he could get to Fitz’s buttons as well, both of them bumping into each other a few times as they tried to get each other’s shirts open. Fitz snorted when Mack grumbled curses at the tiny buttons on Fitz’s shirt.

“If you rip it off, you have to replace it,” Fitz reminded him as he pushed Mack’s shirt off his shoulders as Mack finally struggled with the last of Fitz’s buttons. 

Mack shrugged out of his shirt while Fitz pulled his off and tossed it to the side. “How the hell did you get dressed before your hands got better, dammit,” he muttered and Fitz smiled, sliding his hands under Mack’s undershirt, pushing it up.

“Buttons aren’t exactly finite dexterity,” Fitz teased, leaning in to press a kiss to Mack’s chest as Mack took over, stripping his tank top off and dropping it behind him. Fitz flattened his palms to Mack’s abs, humming happily as he slid his hands up from Mack’s stomach to his chest. His pulse picked up some as he shuffled closer, winding his arms around Mack’s neck and practically settling in Mack’s lap. “Mack,” he mumbled against his lips, shuddering when Mack’s fingers skated up his back.

Fitz shivered in anticipation as Mack lowered him onto the blanket, bodies pressed together by the move. Fitz grabbed the Santa hat on Mack’s head and plucked it off, tossing it towards the arm of the couch behind them. Mack raised an eyebrow and Fitz grinned. “I do not want to get smacked in the face by a puff ball every time you move above me,” he explained, lifting his head far enough to catch Mack’s lips, kissing him. 

“Fair enough,” Mack murmured against his lips. He kissed down Fitz’s throat, down to his chest, and Fitz let his eyes fall shut, biting at his bottom lip as he arched involuntarily towards Mack. Mack’s hands slid down his sides in tandem with Mack’s lips trailing wet kisses down Fitz’s body. Fitz grunted some when Mack pressed his palm against the front of Fitz’s pants, rubbing teasingly at his growing erection. Fitz sighed when Mack opened his pants and pulled them down. “C’mere,” Mack said and Fits lifted his hips so that Mack could pull his pants off. Fitz leaned up on his elbows to watch as Mack tugged them down his legs and smirked when Mack ran into the issue of Fitz’s shoes. Mack just gave him a playful glare. “Your fault,” he decided, and Fitz laughed affectionately as Mack had to undo Fitz’s shoes and take them and his socks off before he could tug his pants off. He tossed them aside and Fitz snorted at the annoyed glare he threw them.

“You’re insane,” Fitz teased, laying back and lifting his hips as he tugged off his shorts, kicking them off to the side, only for Mack to laugh when they landed on the Christmas tree and hung there off one of the artificial branches. 

“Not the decorating scheme I was going with, but whatever,” Mack teased and Fitz glared playfully as he sat up and curled a hand around Mack’s neck.

“Shut it, you,” he mumbled before kissing Mack firmly. Fitz fumbled with Mack’s pants for a moment before Mack reached down and undid them, letting Fitz fall back and watch hungrily as he pulled off the rest of his clothes, tossing them over the arm of the couch as well. Mack wasted no time kneeling between Fitz’s legs again, reaching out to curl his fingers around Fitz’s erection. Fitz moaned softly, eyes slipping shut as Mack stroked him. Fitz gasped slightly when the hand on him was replaced by Mack’s mouth. “Fuuuuuuck,” Fitz groaned, wetting his lips as he looked down at Mack’s head between his legs. “You better have planned ahead, because I _really_ want you to fuck me.”

Mack hummed around him, startling a gasp out of Fitz, before pulling off. “Yeah, I’ve got condoms and lube. Figured ‘always be prepared’.”

Fitz raised an eyebrow at him. “Where are they, then?”

Mack nodded to his right. “Under the Christmas tree.”

“Under the-“ Fitz looked over and sure enough, near the base, he saw a few shapes in the shadows. Fitz moved and crawled over to the tree, lying down to reach under the tree. “Oh my God, you are such a dork,” he chuckled, shaking his head as he pulled the lube and condoms from under the tree. “You’re so lame I cannot believe I’m still going to have sex with you,” he said as he started to move back, but Mack caught his hip.

“Mmmm stay right there,” Mack said, and Fitz started to ask why, but he felt Mack’s big, strong hands gripping at his ass, squeezing and releasing his cheeks and he realized what Mack wanted. And it immediately sent whatever blood was left rushing south.

“Oh,” he said blankly, unable to choke out more of a response. 

Mack moved closer and Fitz shivered. He could feel the warmth radiating off of Mack’s large, solid body even without Mack touching him. Mack’s lips were the only thing to touch him besides the hands still on his ass as they skated across his shoulder. Fitz crossed his arms under his head, pressing his forehead to his forearms as Mack’s hands slid down the backs of his thighs as Mack’s lips slid lower. Fitz hadn’t ever expected anyone to do this to him before Mack, and it had taken Mack forever to get the courage to ask him, Fitz figured, but the few times they had, Mack seemed to really get off on the way he could reduce Fitz to a whimpering, turned on mess. Mack’s mouth trailed over the curve of his ass in tandem with Mack’s thumbs teasing along the inner crease of his thighs, knuckles nudging his balls. “Mmmmm, you good, Turbo?” Mack asked and Fitz nodded, whimpering some. Mack pulled away slightly and Fitz looked over his shoulder with a frown. The heat in Mack’s gaze made his insides twist and Mack teasingly slid his thumb closer and closer to his ass. “Words, okay?”

Fitz nodded, licking his lips. “Yeah, yes. I’m good.”

Mack nodded. “Good.” He wasted no time at all and immediately grabbed onto Fitz’s ass, his breath blowing across Fitz’s hole.

Fitz groaned hoarsely, head falling back onto his forearm when Mack immediately put his mouth on him. “ _Soooo good_. I’m great, dear _God_ ,” he panted, whining when Mack’s tongue stiffened and pressed _in_. “Uh!” he choked out, clenching his fist in the blanket under him in an effort not to tense up. It was good. It was so good. Fitz was shaking, whimpering, and rocking against the blanket in a matter of minutes as Mack fucked him open with his _mouth_. Mack was somehow teasing Fitz and not giving him a second’s rest in order to tease him. Mack’s hands never stopped moving, massaging his legs and sliding up his sides and back, as if Mack’s hands were the only thing keeping Fitz grounded while he tried to take Fitz apart. He slowly pressed a finger into Fitz, tongue and lips still working around the obstruction. Fitz whimpered, hips rocking against the blanket beneath him. “Mack,” he whined. “Mack, fuck me.”

“In a minute, Turbo, you gotta let me get you ready,” Mack replied, nipping gently at the curve of his ass. 

Fitz fumbled for the lube and shoved hid down the blanket towards Mack. “Then get to it,” he demanded, breath catching as Mack’s finger skirted the edges of where he wanted it. “ _Mack_ ,” he whined and Mack chuckled.

“Okay, I’ve got you.” Fitz made an unhappy sound when Mack withdrew his finger and sat up, but Mack only made him wait as long as it took to open the lube and get his fingers slick. Fitz moaned happily as Mack pulled his hips up and put his fingers to good use. 

Fitz sighed, face still laying on his crossed arms even if his weight had been shifted to his knees. “Yeeeees,” he moaned, rocking lightly back against Mack’s hand. “Mack, it feels good.”

Mack chuckled, stroking his free hand along Fitz’s flank. “I’ve got some idea,” he said in a deep, amused tone, and Fitz whimpered when Mack reached around to take Fitz’s cock in his hand. “You’re so hard for me,” Mack murmured appreciatively. 

Fitz groaned, pushing up onto his arms. “Mack, I need you in me.”

Mack leaned over Fitz, kissing a line up his spine. “You’re still a little tense, are you sure?”

“I’m bloody tense because I’m so turned on I’m shocked my hair hasn’t caught fire,” Fitz grumbled, riding back against Mack’s fingers in him. “ _Please_.”

Mack chuckled softly and brushed a kiss between Fitz’s shoulder blades. “Alright, I’ve got you,” he soothed. Fitz whimpered when Mack pulled his fingers out, but it only took Mack a few seconds of rustling around with the condoms and lube before he was right back, one hand on Fitz’s hip as he slowly but steadily filled him.

Fitz moaned low and long at the stretch of Mack sliding into him. “ _Yes_ ,” he breathed, pressing back against the welcome intrusion. “Mack.”

Mack groaned, holding his hips as he held still for a moment, letting Fitz get used to being filled before guiding Fitz into setting his own rhythm. “There you go, Turbo, just like that,” he said, and Fitz moaned happily as he fucked himself on Mack’s cock. 

It was slow at first, like it always was, because Mack was pretty damn big, and as much as Fitz loved the feeling of Mack inside of him, it took some getting used to. If he pushed himself without a little while to acclimate, he knew it would hurt. Fitz had always assumed before Mack that a cock up his ass would have to hurt pretty damn bad, but Mack had shown him that, if he took his time and didn’t try and go too fast, there was no real pain necessary. It had hurt a little bit more than was nice the first few times, but it was never really _pain_. Fitz knew that Mack letting him control everything at first to get his body used to it gradually was just another one of the ways Mack tried so hard to make him happy. 

Fitz gasped softly when Mack pulled him back firmly so that he more or less fell back onto Mack’s lap. “C’mere,” Mack murmured into his ear, arms curling around Fitz’s body, one hand splayed over his chest, the other on his hip. “Like this,” he breathed, lips brushing against his earlobe in a way that made Fitz shiver.

“You’re so- so far i-in me,” Fitz moaned, rising up and pressing back down onto Mack. In this position he was in, Fitz couldn’t pull off of Mack very far, but Mack went _deep_ inside him when he ground down. “Uh, Mack,” he panted as they moved together just like that for a little while.

Mack reached up and turned Fitz’s face towards him, and Fitz could see how Mack’s warm, brown eyes were reduced to almost nothing but the blacks of his pupils. “C’mere,” Mack moaned, kissing Fitz hard. Fitz raised his hand to curl around the back of Mack’s head, holding him there. He whimpered some when Mack held Fitz to his front and thrust up into him. Fitz could feel the muscles of Mack’s thick, powerful thighs working against the backs of his legs where his knees were splayed apart on either side of Mack’s lap. Mack shifted some and thrust _hard_ up into Fitz and Fitz broke the kiss with a startled sob of pleasure.

“Fuck!” he cried, shuddering as Mack continued to thrust into him at an angle that made stars burst behind his eyelids. “Oh God, Mack, yes!”

Mack held him by an arm across his hips and a hand on his chest, grunting as he thrust up into Fitz almost perfectly every time. “Damn, Fitz,” he groaned, lips pressed to Fitz’s shoulder. “Fuck, yeah, yeah just like that,” he panted as Fitz met his thrusts. “Goddamn, you’re so good,” Mack praised. “You feel so good.”

Fitz whined, one hand on Mack’s thigh and his other arm over his shoulder to clutch at the back of Mack’s neck for leverage to meet Mack’s thrusts. “Mack, Mack, oh God, _Mack!_ ”

Mack groaned, voice so deep Fitz more felt it through his body than heard it. “Touch yourself for me, Fitz, I wanna feel you come while I’m still inside you, c’mon baby.”

Fitz let out a desperate sound, releasing Mack’s thigh to stroke himself. For a fleeting moment he thanked physical therapy for the fact his hands weren’t failing him now. “Yes, right there, just a little more,” he panted, head leaned back on Mack’s shoulder. “God yes, Mack, so good,” he babbled, unable to help the words and sounds pouring from his lips. “Yes, yes, _Mack_!” he sobbed, body shuddering as he came closer and closer to the edge. “Mack, please, I’m gonna-“

“Yeah, yeah, come for me, Fitz, come on,” Mack murmured against his throat. “So beautiful, you look so beautiful, Turbo, _fuck_ you feel so good.”

Fitz was right on the edge for what could’ve only been a few seconds but felt like _hours_ just before he came with a loud cry. “Mack, Mack, MACK!” he all but screamed as he erupted over his own fist, every muscle in his body locking up as pleasure flooded his body.

Fitz was still gasping for breath and shaking like a leaf when Mack lost any idea of rhythm and thrust into him erratically as he came with a hoarse groan against Fitz’s shoulder, fingers digging into Fitz’s hip and side, nails scraping on his hip as he clutched him tight, riding out his orgasm. Fitz whimpered some when Mack didn’t release his too-tight hold for a minute, but Mack quickly let go, sliding his hands over Fitz’s abused skin in apology. Fitz was shaking like a leaf as they both came down, and his voice shook when he laughed weakly. “Holy shit.”

Mack chuckled weakly, voice rough against Fitz’s shoulder. “Damn, Turbo. That was….” He trailed off and Fitz chuckled, nodding.

“Damn sure was,” Fitz panted. After a little while to catch their breaths, Fitz tapped Mack’s wrist and Mack held his hips as Fitz slowly and shakily pulled away from Mack. When Mack slid out of him, Fitz whimpered, but immediately flopped onto his side and rolled to his back, laughing breathlessly as he looked up at the ceiling. “My God, I don’t think I can feel my legs,” he joked.

Mack groaned when he moved some as he took care of the condom and then shifted to lay down as well, wincing as he stretched his cramped legs out. “I can damn sure feel mine.” He grunted as he straightened his legs. “Fuck, I’m getting too old to have sex on the floor.”

Fitz scoffed, turning his head to smile at Mack. “You’re not old, you’re just out of shape,” he teased, poking Mack’s hip. “You’ve got maybe two percent body fat. Definitely too much,” he teased and Mack rolled his eyes.

“Hey, you can pick on me for working out so much all you want, but you sure weren’t complaining about the good building up thigh muscle has done me,” he murmured, turning on his side and sliding his hand across Fitz’s middle to his other side, tugging Fitz closer to him.

Fitz smirked, reaching up and cupping Mack’s cheek. “Damn sure won’t complain about that part,” he murmured, eyes searching Mack’s.

Mack smiled and turned to press his lips to Fitz’s palm on his face. “I love you so much, Fitz,” he said with conviction, almost as if he couldn’t help himself and had to get it out. “Everything about life is better with you in it.”

Fitz’s bright smile was accompanied with a blush that spread all the way down his chest. “ _Mack_ ,” he whined, clearly embarrassed.

“Just tellin’ the truth,” Mack said as he leaned down and pecked Fitz’s lips, only to linger and share a few more small, tender kisses. “Smart, beautiful, funny, and damn amazing in bed.” He glanced around pointedly and wiggled his eyebrows playfully at Fitz. “Or on the floor of an airplane decorated for Christmas.”

Fitz laughed and rolled to his side, putting his hands over his face. “Oh God, I still can’t believe you did all this.” He looked around them. “You gave me a beautiful Christmas _and_ we had sex in the middle of the lounge on the Bus.”

Mack cringed. “I didn’t think about it, but I’ll never be able to look Coulson in the eyes again knowing what I did on his plane.”

Fitz scoffed. “Coulson? What about May! It’s her Bus more than his,” he said and Mack groaned, putting a hand over his face.

“They can _never_ know, Deal?” he asked and Fitz giggled, nodding as he leaned up and kissed Mack sweetly.

“Deal.”

Mack curled a hand around Fitz’s side and nuzzled against the side of his head. “Good.” He pecked his cheek. “Love you, Turbo.”

Warmth blossomed in Fitz’s chest and he had to bite his lip to not make an excited squeak. “Love you, too,” he whispered, letting his eyes drift shut as he rested in Mack’s arms, happier and more content at that moment than he had been in ages.

~

Mack looked up from the movie he was watching with Bobbi, Hunter, and Skye and smiled when he saw Fitz coming in with Simmons, both of them talking at light speed. “Hey, you’re wearing your Christmas sweater,” he said and Fitz looked up and positively lit up when he saw Mack.

“Oh you noticed!” Simmons said, plucking at a lint ball on Fitz’s sweater as she looked it over. “I swear I almost forgot today was Christmas until Fitz came and asked if I still had our jumpers!” she said brightly. “Nobody else has noticed that Fitz and I had them on.”

Fitz looked at the Santa hat Mack was wearing and grinned. “I wondered where that ended up. No idea what happened to mine.”

Mack wiggled his eyebrows. “Another accidental ornament I found when I cleaned up the Bus.”

Skye choked on her drink and they all glanced over to see her catching her breath, patting her chest. “So. About that,” she said, looking at Mack with a forcedly straight face that gave Mack a bad feeling. “You were doing repairs on the Bus alllll day, right?”

Mack narrowed his eyes. “Whyyyy?” he asked suspiciously.

Her lips twitched as she tried her hardest to keep a straight face. “Nothing. Just. Well, I forgot my phone on the Bus and I decided to go get it. Figured I could be in and out without interrupting your ‘repairs’,” she said and Mack glanced at Fitz, who had frozen and was slowly turning bright red. 

“Oh God,” Fitz all but squeaked.

“And?” Bobbi asked, looking between Mack and Skye in confusion. 

Skye finally cracked and leered at Bobbi. “Let’s just saw I saw a hell of a lot more than Mommy kissing Santa Clause, if you know what I mean,” she said, wiggling her eyebrows. “Gotta say, man, you could’ve just told us the truth, cause I could’ve lived my whole life without learning how loud Fitz is in bed.” She grimaced. “Or on the floor in the middle of the lounge,” she said with an accusatory glare at them both. “People have to work there, you two!”

Mack groaned and Fitz put a hand over his eyes. “Oh my God, I cannot believe you saw-“

“Oh don’t worry, I didn’t really see anything, just the back of your boyfriend’s head before I realized what the hell I was hearing and then got out of there,” she said, holding up a hand. “I love you, Fitz, but I would really like to keep the sight of you naked out of my head.”

“Yes, please!” Fitz said quickly, voice tight and higher than usual.

Mack reached out and grabbed his wrist, pulling him into a hug. “Don’t worry, Turbo, everybody will swear not to tell May what we did on her Bus,” he comforted, kissing the side of his head.

Fitz groaned, hiding his face in Mack’s chest. “Nobody can tell May OR Coulson-“

“Tell me our Coulson what?”

Mack and Fitz both tensed and jerked their heads up to look at each other with wide, fearful eyes as they heard the voice from the doorway. They had a silent conversation with nothing but eyebrows before turning to her with bright, innocent smiles. 

“Nothing!” they said in tandem, ignoring the poorly suppressed snickers around the lounge.

May eyed him suspiciously but didn’t comment before she turned and walked away, leaving a terrified couple and a bunch of teasing friends in her wake.


End file.
